Some Nights, I Aim and Ignite
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by fun. lyrics. Some chapters will be romance, others friendship. Cas/OC, Dean/OC, and a bit of Sam/OC.
1. I'll Carry You Home Tonight (Cas)

**A/N - Hope you guys don't mind my OC, haha. I finally got a new computer after months of not having one, so I can finally post the stuff I've been writing! Also, if you can't tell, I love fun.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of fun.'s music. I only own my OC, Delilah Greene.**

_**I'll Carry You Home Tonight**_

"Delilah, I think you've had enough." Castiel grabbed the bottle of tequila out of Delilah's reach. She started to fall off of her stool as she tried to get it back. "Delilah!" He caught her before she could fall, pulling her against him.

"Give it back, Casface." She mumbled, but laid her head on his chest. "Mmm, you're warm. I didn't know angels could be so toasty."

Cas sighed, placing the bottle on the bar. "I'll take you back to your motel room." He started to lift a hand to her head.

"Wait!" She pressed her hands to his chest to push herself back. "I think we should…walk."

"It's thirty degrees outside." She stumbled and he was quick to grab her, nearly rolling his eyes. "And you don't seem to be able to walk very well."

"You can hold me! You're, like, one hundred degrees, and I can cling to you like a little koala bear, so I won't freeze and I won't have to walk!" She giggled. "Hello, tree! I am but a koala. May I cling to your drunk?" She paused, wrinkling her nose. "Trunk. I am drunk, you are trunk."

"Delilah Annabelle…"

She quickly put her hands over his mouth. Well, his chin. It took her a few seconds to realize she had to move her hands higher. "Don't use my middle name! It doesn't roll off the tongue like it should." She lowered her hands and just stared up at him. She sighed. "Alright. Fine. Zap me."

"Of course." Seconds later, they were both standing in her motel room. "You should get some rest. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Yeah." The trip had sobered her up a bit.

"I'll leave you to sleep." Before he could disappear, she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks."

He narrowed his eyes, confused. "For what?"

"Just…thanks. I don't know. I figured I should thank you." She hesitated for half a second before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. She suddenly giggled against his skin, falling against him. "Your cheek is scratchy. You should shave." Okay, so she had a small moment of sobriety because of the trip.

"Goodnight, Delilah." He nearly smiled as he led her towards the bed. "Pleasant dreams."

"Bye, Cas." She climbed onto the bed, and with a flutter of wings, Castiel disappeared.

Delilah fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. She's a Lot Like You (Dean)

**A/N - This chapter is Delilah/Dean...well, kind of ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of fun.'s music. I only own my OC, Delilah Greene.**

**She's a Lot Like You**

If Dean had been sober, he'd realize just how much she didn't look like her. Her hair was more of a brown than red, her eyes far too green. Her freckles were practically non-existent, and she was at least three inches too short.

If he had been sober, he would have realized her kisses were sloppy. He would have realized that her hands didn't know what the hell they were doing, and that she was clearly inexperienced.

But he wasn't sober. He was drunk off his ass and all he knew was that this girl looked enough like her to do the trick. "Oh, Dean-"

"Shut up." He muttered against her lips. She complied, falling back on the motel bed and allowing him to crawl on top of her. Her clammy, fumbling hands made their way up his shirt, pushing the fabric up. It took her several tries to tug it over his head, but she managed and quickly went to work on kissing his torso. He groaned when she nipped at his collarbone. "Delilah..." He felt her tense beneath him.

"Ugh!" She shoved him off of her, sending him straight to the floor. He just watched her as she grabbed her shoes. "You know, I was fine with you being a jerk all night because you're kind of hot, but my name is Jamie." She stomped over to the door and swung it open, only pausing to yell, "Asshole!" The door slammed shut.

Dean fell back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He needed Delilah.


	3. I Will Buy the Flower Shop (Cas)

**A/N - Time for a slightly angsty, but super sweet chapter. I would have gotten this up a bit sooner, but I had no motivation and it's been a stressful couple of days. Set between Good God, Y'all! and Fallen Idols.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of fun.'s music. I only own my OC, Delilah Greene.**

**I Will Buy the Flower Shop, and You Will Never Be Lonely**

It all started when he found her crying. He'd appeared in her motel room to tell her that he and Dean found a hunt, but he didn't even get a word out before he saw her. She was sitting on the foot of her bed, head in her hands. Closing his mouth, he swallowed thickly and watched as her shoulders shook with a quiet sob. He briefly considered asking if she was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words as he heard a sharp and shaky intake of breath. He began to feel a dull ache in his chest, and he rubbed at it absently, eyes still fixated on her. He stayed there until she lifted her head, when he finally disappeared so she wouldn't know he was there.

The following days, he'd hovered closer to her than usual. He noted when she refused to look at anyone because she was about to cry, or when her eyes were red because she had been crying. The ache would come back every time.

It confused him every time.

It only took him two and a half days to find what he thought was the solution to her constant crying — and, possibly, the ache in his chest. It was a sign in a window that caught is eye; a sign that read, "Flowers can make your woman happy." She wasn't _his_ woman, but she was _a_ woman, and he figured there wasn't much of a difference, so he headed into the store.

An hour or so later, he stood in her motel room, tugging on his coat nervously. _"Alright, Dean, see you in the morning."_ He heard through the door.

_"Are you sure you don't wanna-"_

_"Not tonight, okay? Goodnight." _The door opened and she stepped through, but she didn't look up at first. When she did, her eyes widened, darting around the room until they landed on Castiel. "What-"

"Hello, Delilah." He bowed his head.

"Cas, what is all this?" She breathed out, dropping her room key on an end table. The room was full of flowers, every type imaginable. The bed was covered with roses, the small dining table covered with carnations, and the floor covered with lilies, azaleas, and daisies. "Did you...plant a garden?"

"No." He furrowed his brow, clearly confused. "I bought a flower shop."

She huffed out a laugh, picking a rose from a bouquet and lifting it up to her nose. "Why? And how did you pay for all of this?"

"I," he paused. "I didn't pay for it. But I did leave a note." He reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Cas...never mind. You didn't answer my first question. _Why_ did you buy a flower shop?"

"For you." He said.

Her eyes widened even more. "For me?"

"Yes. I noticed you were unhappy, but I wanted you to be happy, and the sign said flowers would make you happy." He gazed around the room before looking back at her. "So I got all of them." By the time he was finished, there were tears in her eyes, and he shook his head. "My apologies, I'll take them back-"

"Cas, no!" She held her hands out. "No, they're good tears. Happy...happy tears." A sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. He stiffened, but made no move to push her away. "Thank you." She whispered.

As she hugged him, he realized that the ache in his chest was back.

But it was a good ache.


	4. The Sparks Didn't Glow (Sam)

**A/N - Oh, my goodness! You guys are too precious. I'm glad some of you like my story, it means a lot! Time for Sam to take a turn. Though, things don't work out so well. Forgive me if this chapter isn't so good!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of fun.'s music. I only own my OC, Delilah Greene.**

**The Sparks Didn't Glow, but We Owe It to Ourselves to Try**

Delilah gripped Sam's shoulders, tugging him down as she kissed him. She felt his hands on her hips as he kicked the door closed and shoved her farther into the motel room. They stumbled towards the bed, her falling on it, him climbing on top of her. He pressed too close to her, making it hard to breathe, but she ignored it and moved to kiss him again. He leaned down at the same time, causing their foreheads to slam together.

"Ow!" Delilah immediately fell back on her elbows, rubbing at her head. "Jesus..."

Sam panted, shaking his head. "This isn't working, is it?" That earned him a sympathetic look, and he rolled off of her.

"Sam," she sat up. "I'm sorry-"

"No! No, it's fine." He nearly laughed. "God, I had such a crush on you when I was a kid." His hand went to her cheek. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "I wrote so many notes trying to tell you 'cause I couldn't tell you myself. I didn't even have the guts to hand you a piece of paper, though." She opened her eyes again, met by Sam's small smile. "Did you ever..." A shake of her head had him dropping his hand. "It's alright. I think my feelings for you went away years ago." He stood. "I should head back to my room."

She grabbed his hand before he could walk away, and he turned to look at her. "At least we tried, huh?" She got a smile and a nod in response. His hand slipped out of hers and he went towards the door. "And, Sam?" He paused, hand on the doorknob. "You're gonna make some girl really happy."

"Yeah?" He pulled the door open, chuckling. "Well, you're going to make some guy lovesick and crazy." He gave her a final a grin before walking out and shutting the door behind him.


	5. Until We Both Broke Down (Dean)

**A/N - Sorry this took a little while, guys. Life has been pretty bad and I kind of got caught up in other fics. Sorry. Set in season 3.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of fun.'s music. I only own my OC, Delilah Greene.**

**So, I Drove Until We Both Broke Down**

"Dean, slow down." Delilah's hands gripped the edge of the leather seat as the Impala sped up even more. "Look, Dean, I know I'm gonna die someday, but it better not be today and it better not me smashed to pieces in your car!" She looked at him. He was clenching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, and there were tears in his eyes. "Alright, I guess we're not getting food...pull over the car." She put a hand on his arm. "Come on." The car's speed began to decrease as he lifted his foot from the gas petal, lightly stepping on the brake and pulling the car to the shoulder of the road. When it came to a full stop, he shut off the engine. "Dean," Delilah slid closer to him. "what's the matter?"

He shook his head, lips trembling. "I can't. 'Lilah..." A tear ran down his cheek and she reached up to brush it away with her thumb.

"It's okay. Tell me."

"I can't leave you and Sam." More tears fell from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. "You know, I've been acting like this tough son of a bitch, but I can't do this. I don't want to go to hell."

Delilah felt a pang in her heart and she grabbed his face in her hands, making her look at him. "Dean, we _will_ find a way to break the deal. Just-"

"Delilah, _please_." His voice nearly broke. "You know we're not gonna find a way to break the deal. I'm dead." He tugged out of her grasp, watching her as she stared at him. "What-" She cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and pushing her lips to his. He was quick to kiss back. It was gentle, but full of so much need that they could practically feel it around them. Delilah didn't pull back until a sob escaped her lips. Their foreheads pressed together, tears coursing down their cheeks.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"If we...if we can't find away to break the deal," she took a shaky breath, hands sliding from his shoulders do his chest. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She completely broke down then, collapsing in his arms.

He clenched his jaw and buried his face in her hair. "I know, 'Lilah." He decided to keep the, _but not as much as I'll miss you _to himself.

**A/N - Sorry if that was awful. As I said, life has been pretty bad.**


End file.
